Windows 95's Cars Series 4: Episode 3 - Bobby's Crazy Crash!
Last time on Win95's cars series, WIN95'S FAVORITE RACER CRUSTY ROTOR WINS THE FLORIDA 500!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But this time, everyone races at Homestead Miami Speedway. Besides that, somebody crashes heavily and dies. Will he come back from the dead with a potion like what happened to Floyd in Ruby's cars series? We'll see. Also only Win95 can edit with Ruby can only edit maximum of three times (because Win95 owns 99.9% of his cars series). Also this is the most historic episode of Win95's cars series currently. Transcript Lightning: Guys, we're going to Homestead Miami Speedway for the Homestead 350! Ryan: WOO HOO! Chick: It's Homestead Miami Speedway time losers! It's the Homestead 350 and I can't wait for the race to start! Natalie: Last time at the Florida 500, the Vinyl Toupee cars went into the Top 3. We'll never know why did they pass with fast speeds to get the top 3. Crusty, in the other hand, went to victory lane. Chick: IS EVERYBODY READY!? ALL RACERS SET!? GOOOOO! KACHIGGA KACHIGGA KACHIGGA! LET'S GO RACING LOSERS!!!! Natalie: Nice start. (later on lap 81) Chick: OH MY GOODNESS! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING!!!! BOBBY SWIFT FLIPPING OVER, GOING AIRBORNE, ON FIRE, AND LEAKING OIL ON THE TRACK WHICH JUST SET ON FIRE AS WELL!!!!!! (Bobby hit the wall at 904 TRILLION G force at 1356 mph, making an explosion so big that it kills him instantly and also destroys the wall. He goes airborne at 765 meters, flips over 5234 times and lands on his roof sliding for 16 seconds before completely disintregrating and his parts and engine making a fire 999999999 times bigger than Taylor Bendy's in the Sponsor VS. Sponsor races and 8400000000 times bigger then Floyd in Ruby's Cars series.) Natalie: THE FIRE IS SO BIG EVEN ALIENS CAN SEE IT!? Alien Car: OH MAH (Popeye toot) GOD!!!! A FIRE COMING FROM FREAKIN HOMESTEAD FREAKIN MIAMI FREAKIN SPEEDWAY!?!?!?!? WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????? (after the race) Chick (weak): Guys, worst news ever. At least Lightning McQueen won the Homestead 350, but Bobby Swift was dead in the crash. The race was on red flag for 2 hours and then got shortened to 85 laps due to Bobby's fatal crash. Bobby was killed instantly and the RSN control tower went on fire and collapsed. We survived injured from the incident. Rest in peace Bobby. I wouldn't call you an idiot. (bawls) (at Bobby's funeral) Lightning (crying): You were my friend Bobby. WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Cal (bawls): Worst (Seal Bark) day ever! Jack (bawls): Bark. Rex (singing and bawling): Gask Its, the sad time treat. AAAAAAAAAAAAGHAGHAGHAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Brick (bawling): I don't have any words. Just, goodbye fellow friend. Reb (bawling): I will miss him the most. Ponchy (bawling): Let's hope he returns from the dead by those two Minecraft girls, like what they did to Floyd in Ruby's cars series. (A statue of Bobby Swift is near Floyd's from Ruby's cars series) Lightning (bawling 10 times harder than when his mentor Doc died): This statue is so nice. Besides that, rest in peace Bobby. Unless you come back from the dead. (A grave says, "R.I.P. Bobby Swift. 1985-2019") Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbXEM-aJbWI from 0:37 to 0:54 Gallery Windows 95's Cars Series - Dead Bobby Swift.png|Bobby dead. Windows 95's Cars Series - Dead Bobby Swift on Fire.png|Bobby on fire. Bobby Swift Statue.png|Bobby's statue. Bobby Swift Grave.png|Bobby's grave. Category:Historic Episodes of Win95's Cars Series